


Peace

by Kataly_Malfoy



Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Stephen tìm thấy sự bình yên nơi ngôi nhà bên hồ cùng những người anh yêu thương nhất.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405417
Kudos: 3





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810283) by [ThereIsNoTragedyInThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat). 



Sự bình yên.

Đấy gần như là chuyện cổ tích với Stephen. Trong cuộc đời anh có ít lắm những giây phút anh thấy tĩnh lặng yên lòng, khi mà những hỗn loạn ồn ào của thế giới quanh anh không bủa vây lấy anh như thường lệ. Là một bác sĩ, an nhàn là điều không thể, và là một pháp sư thì lại càng không.

Nhưng đây, đây thực sự là cảm giác bình yên.

Stephen hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm nhận mùi gỗ nồng đượm và làn gió nhẹ thổi qua mặt hồ ngay trước mắt. Trời vào khuya đáng lẽ phải lạnh lắm, nhưng anh không chỉ có cái Áo quấn chặt bên người, mà còn được cả đống chăn dày phủ trên thân.

Thế này thì có hơi quá, nhưng Stephen không ý kiến gì, nhất là khi Pepper đang rúc mình bên cạnh anh dưới những lớp chăn dày, tay cô đặt hờ trên bụng anh, đầu tựa lên vai anh.

Chiếc ghế xích đu chỉ nhẹ lắc lư vì một chân anh ghìm vững trên nền đất, dù chẳng đủ để khiến họ xộc xệch. Anh không kìm được nụ cười nở trên môi khi hướng mắt ra sân, dõi theo một cách thích thú khi Tony cố giúp Morgan lần mò bắt mấy con đom đóm lập lòe xung quanh. Đây rõ là một bài học về sự kiên nhẫn, và Tony học được rất nhanh.

Morgan có vẻ thích đuổi theo chúng hơn là thực sự bắt được chúng, con bé hớn hở cười to khi ánh đom đóm cứ chớp tắt đột ngột, bám riết lấy một vài con nhất định và cứ theo chúng bất kể chúng dẫn tới đâu. Vì thế mà con bé đã chớm đặt chân bên mép hồ tới hai lần, để rồi được Tony bế thốc lên và đặt ngồi xuống bậc tam cấp trước nhà.

“Anh thấy thế nào rồi?” Pepper khẽ hỏi.

“Hmm, tốt như mới. Mai anh có thể quay lại Thánh đường rồi.”

Quả nhiên, cô khịt mũi, vỗ một cái lên bụng anh. “Anh đừng có hòng, bọn em vẫn còn cả tuần nữa làm anh ngột ngạt đây.”

Stephen chỉ cười, ôm cô chặt hơn và hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc cô. Sự tĩnh lặng bao trùm hai người họ một lúc lâu cho đến khi có hai tiếng kêu đắc thắng chợt phát ra từ Tony và Morgan, hai cha con đã bắt được ba con đom đóm và giờ đang ngắm nghía chúng bay bổng chập chờn trong cái lọ thủy tinh.

“Thấy anh ấy vui vẻ thế này thật tốt quá.” Stephen thầm thì.

“Cứ như phép màu ấy nhỉ?”

“Còn hơn cả thế.”

Anh nghiêng đầu, hơi ngước lên một chút, ngắm nhìn ánh sao lấp lánh trên trời cao. Từng có một khoảng thời gian dài Stephen thấy khó mà quen được với sự rực rỡ của chúng ngoài đây, cách xa khỏi sự ô nhiễm ánh sáng nơi thành thị.

Chúng thường nhìn xuống anh một cách đầy e ngại, vĩnh viễn nhắc cho anh nhớ về quãng thời gian tồi tệ nhất và những hiểm cảnh bất lực ngặt nghèo. Nhưng giờ đây, anh dần học được cách thưởng thức vẻ đẹp, và cả sự tồn tại đầy tinh tế của chúng.

Một lúc sau, Morgan chạy lại, hai tay ôm chặt cái lọ thủy tinh và dừng trước mặt hai người, Tony theo sát phía sau. Dù trời có tối, Stephen vẫn thấy được sự thích thú ánh lên trong đôi mắt con bé khi nó nhào vào lòng hai người, “Nhìn này! Ba nói chúng ta có thể bắt thêm cả đêm đấy.”

“Thế à?” Pepper nhướn mày hỏi lại.

Tony rầy con bé mà miệng cười ngoác tới mang tai. “Thực ra ba dám chắc mình nói đã đến giờ đi ngủ rồi mà.”

Đôi mắt to tròn của Morgan dừng trên người Stephen với ánh nhìn nài nỉ thầm lặng, và anh mừng là mình miễn dịch với nó từ lâu. “Cũng đến giờ rồi. Hay con vào nhà với mẹ đi, và chú sẽ thắp cho con ánh đèn ngủ con thích.”

Stephen phớt lờ ánh mắt không vui từ hai người yêu. Anh đã thấy khỏe hơn nhiều lắm, vài đốm sáng bay bổng lập lòe có là gì đâu, nhưng rồi Morgan phấn khích ríu rít, “thế chú có tạo được đom đóm trong phòng con không???”

Stephen khựng lại, cân nhắc.

Với một nụ cười mỉm, anh vuốt lại tóc con bé bằng mấy ngón tay run rẩy, đôi mắt nhắm chặt trong khoảnh khắc, “à, chú nghĩ cái đó có thể làm được,” và giờ có cả tá đom đóm ngập tràn trong phòng con bé rồi.

Có thể khiến nụ cười nở rộ trên môi con bé thì cũng đáng lắm chứ, và nó níu lấy tay Pepper, bắt đầu làm nũng kéo mẹ đứng dậy. Pepper khẽ lắc đầu nhưng vẫn chậm rãi rời khỏi ổ chăn, thoáng nhìn anh một cái rồi mới vào nhà. Với cảm giác chộn rộn chợt nảy lên trong lòng, thế cũng đáng lắm chứ.

“Anh đâu cần phải làm vậy,” Tony thì thầm.

Stephen ngước lên nhìn hắn, “Tôi biết mà.”

Tony lắc đầu, cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn dịu dàng lên môi anh, đôi tay rắn rỏi đưa ra đỡ anh đứng dậy. Stephen cứ thế nương theo, làm nụ hôn thêm sâu đậm, tận hưởng hơi ấm của Tony áp lên người anh, một sự tương phản rạch ròi với cái lạnh và ánh sáng lấp lánh xung quanh.

“Vào giường thôi nào,” Tony thì thầm.

“Nghe có vẻ là ý hay đấy.”

Stephen liếc nhìn lần cuối bóng đêm ngoài cửa, đầy thanh thản tĩnh lặng. Phải, có lẽ yên bình chính là cảm giác này đây.


End file.
